Inuyasha Chronicles
by mangahottie740
Summary: Inuyasha and Kikyo were both outcasts. They found each other as small children, and their relationship grew into a a love so great it is fathomless. Plz R&R!
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of its beloved characters.

**Prologue**

He was alone. Everyone he cared about was gone. His mother, his father, and he didn't to much care for his brother Sesshomaru. He had left a long time ago. He had nowhere to go. He was alone.

He wept inconsolably. He needed someone to be with him. The anguish in which he felt was overwhelming. He wanted to die, he felt small. He felt unneeded. He was alone.

He walked across the bank side, watching the small little imprints of his feet form in the wet sand. The sparkling blue water that was before him was magnificent. He heard birds chattering around him. He tried to manage a smile, atleast someone was happy. He turned as he heard a peculiar sound from behind him. It was a demon.

"Yo, half-demon! Get off my bank side! No one invited yer! Get off!" He snarled viscously at the boy, Inuyasha, his gaze penetrating. Inuyasha wasn't really in the moon for this, and no one would call him half-demon. No one.

"Make me!" Inuyasha stood his ground. He snarled back at the officious demon.

"Curse you, child! I will kill you!" He lunged forward at Inuyasha, striking out at him. Inuyasha dodged the attack easily. He let his claws come out as he ripped the demon across the face. It snarled in pain, swearing its revenge.

"I'll get you one day, half-demon! He fled. Inuyasha laughed and walked on.

The next day Inuyasha awoke lying under a massive sycamore tree. He remembered the previous night's encounter with the demon. Crud, he thought, people could be so rash these days. He walked over to a berry-bush. He was hungry and hadn't eaten in many days. He ate fitfully. He then walked over to a fresh-water pond that lay nearby and drank deeply. Satisfied, he began his walking journey again.

He didn't know where he was going, and he didn't care. He only wanted to get somewhere where he was respected. Life was hard as a half-demon. No one wants to claim a half-breed. He could live with it, however. As he walked, he caught a strange scent. A scent he fully recognized as a human girl. She was near. He hid behind a tree, spotting her instantly. She had dark black hair, and wore a kimono of red and white. She looked peaceful, like most girls. Only, he thought, this girl was different. Her scent was slightly strange, too. He decided to investigate the situation. He walked boldly up to the small girl.

"Oh, hello," she said, smiling at the strange, white-haired boy in front of her. She couldn't help laughing at his ears. He glared at her.

"I don't see what's so funny," he said icily; she didn't know how much she had just hurt him.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry! Forgive me, Mr.,…"

"Inuyasha, just Inuyasha."

"Oh, my name is Kikyo." He liked the sound of that name, and he wasn't afraid to tell her so.

"That's a nice name, I like it."

"Thank you, that is so sweet!" she smiled, he blushed. He felt a strange feeling, one he had never felt before. He began to take a liking to the small little girl. She looked at him with fascination, realizing that she too, was feeling this feeling.

"Well, I gotta go now," Inuyasha said.

"Why? Can't you stay a moment longer? But I do suppose your mother would worry about you," she said.

"I don't have a mother, or a father. I am alone." It pained him to say those words. Kikyos' heart leapt out to him.

"I am so sorry, Inuyasha," she said, almost weeping. The prospect of not having a family seemed painstaking to her. "I will be there for you, if you need me, always." For the first time in a long time, he felt wanted.

* * *

**That is the first fic that I am publishing for Inuyasha, not the first I've written, and not the best either. The length will approve, and so will the plot. Please R/R!**


	2. Chapter 1 Dinner for Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its wonderful characters.**

**Chapter 1. A Dinner for Two**

Ever since Kikyo had spoken those words to the small half-demon, his life had changed. He felt wanted, even needed now. No one had ever liked him, except for Momma, who was now dead. He liked Kikyo. No, he loved Kikyo. Finally he had some shelter against something, something to ward off the pain that he felt inside of him, her love.

Inuyasha strolled down the path to the pond. He submerged his self under to find the biggest fish that he could. When a big trout swam past unwarily, it became his next meal. He grabbed the fish by its neck with his claws. He watched as it flopped helplessly about in the air until it stopped. He then laid the fish on the ground, and prepared a fire. When he had kindled the flames to his desire, he roasted the trout slowly on top of it. This was his first time cooking, but he had seen his mother do it a lot before her death. He scouted about in the woodland around him to find any herbs or spices to make the fish better. He found some and put them over the food. He waited until it was done.

When the trout was done, he tore a bite off of it to make sure it was good. It was the best thing he had tasted in a long time. He tore away at it madly; glad to have found a way to cook fish. He left half of the fish still there, just in case he forgot how to make it. He smelled Kikyo in the air so he turned a round to greet her.

"Hello, Kikyo," he said looking at the beauty that was in front of him. She smiled at him and laughed.

"Hi, Inuyasha, I'm glad you're so happy to see me." She walked closer to the half-demon. He tried not to show his emotion. He jumped up into a limb of a tree and sat there, casually.

"What's up?" he asked nonchalantly. She smiled inwardly at his antics. She knew what he was doing, though she didn't tell him. She thought it best to save him the embarrassment.

"Oh, nothing much, Inuyasha. Except….today I became a priestess in training. She smiled proudly. She was glad to have such an important role.

"That's great, Kikyo," he said, stifling a smile to make his self look cooler. He picked a leaf from the tree limb that dangled above him. Losing his balance, Inuyasha fell from the tree, landing head-first onto the ground. Kikyo couldn't contain her laughter; it rang freely out of her. Inuyasha, very much embarrassed, slunk to the other side of the tree, his back facing the trunk. Kikyo heard a sniff. She stopped laughing instantly and walked over to where Inuyasha was.

"Inuyasha, are you hurt?" she asked, mournfully. He turned his nose in the other direction. Kikyo saw a tear roll down his cheek.

"Go away if you're going to laugh at me. Laugh like everyone else."

"But, Inuyasha-"

"Just go away! You're no different from anyone else. You're just a girl." Kikyo opened her mouth, but then turned around and walked away, crying for her stupidity, and poor little Inuyasha.

Inuyasha awoke in the morning still at the back of the tree. He remembered how Kikyo had laughed at him. She wasn't any different from any other human. She could care less for a half-demon. Once again, Inuyasha felt alone and unsafe in the world. His only comfort, the girl he thought he loved, was gone. I don't need her, Inuyasha lied to himself. The truth was, he was nothing without her.

Kikyo hadn't slept a wink that night, knowing what she did to poor Inuyasha. She cried until tears no longer came for him. Hearing the noise, Kikyo's mother walked into her room. It was just beginning to be dawn, and birds were singing in the air.

"Kikyo what is wrong?" She lifted her daughter's face off her pillow, and sat her upright. Kikyo tried hard to stop the fresh flow of tears that coursed down her face as she related the incident with Inuyasha the previous evening. When she was finished her mother gave her words of advice.

"Kikyo, you know what you did was wrong. If it makes you feel any better, I will let you go down to see Inuwasha and you don't have to come home to you are satisfied. Is that better?" She looked at her daughter who nodded agreement.

"Mom," Kikyo said, "Can I tell you something?" Her mom nodded agreement. "His name is Inu_y_asha, not Inuwasha." Her mother smiled and gave her a hug.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Where are you? I know you here me? I'm sorry! Please forgive me, Inuyasha!" She was rewarded with a soft scream.

"Go away! You're just faking!" Kikyo looked sad at the words. There must be someway that she could get Inuyasha to believe her.

"I said I'd always be there for you, Inuyasha. Remember?"

"Yeah, you'll always be there to laugh at me." She could hear him sniff. Finally she said the most heartfelt thing.

"Inuyasha, I love you!" Inuyasha soon galloped out from under a big rock. He ran as fast as he could towards Kikyo and hugged her.

"I love you, too, Kikyo! I love you, too!" he cried. He looked at her and for one moment they kissed each other on the lip.

That night Inuyasha cooked them both a trout, which Kikyo really enjoyed, and they lay out and watched the sunset together. Kikyo moved her head against his chest, and they both fell asleep together. The moon watched over them in tranquil silence, with its army of stars at its back. The pair slumbered on into the golden morning that waited, secretly dreaming dreams of each other.

* * *

**That was chapter 1 of Inuyasha Chronicles. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for all who send in reviews! Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 2 Teenagers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its magnificent characters**

**Chapter 2. Teenagers**

Inuyasha sat beside Kikyo, thinking back to the day of their first kiss, five years ago, when they were eight years old. Now they were teenagers. Teenagers brought along more freedom in their eyes: making out, dates, and status, but it also brought along more responsibilities, such as: work, duty, and the younger. Inuyasha still lived by that pond where he learned to cook trout, and Kikyo still with her mom. Nothing had changed much between the two of them, but to others, something had. Inuyasha was a lot more confident now, and he got into more quarrels and fights. Kikyo became less shy and helped many people in her job as trainee priestess. See, nothings changed much.

"ATTACK! Someone has attacked our village! Help! Every able-bodied person help!" When Kikyo heard the noise, she took off along the path to the pond. She ran faster than ever before. She needed to get to Inuyasha. He could slay the demon sure enough. He always slew the demons. Kikyo stumbled as she made it to the pond, where Inuyasha sat, sipping some water from his hand. Inuyasha rushed forward to help Kikyo up, as she hurriedly explained the situation. Inuyasha took off at a run. He carried Kikyo on his back as if she were nothing. He jumped boulders, and small trees, making sure Kikyo was safe on her perch on his back. Kikyo always enjoyed these rides, for it was the fastest thing that she had ever experienced. She only did it rarely, however, when Inuyasha wasn't slaying demons, and that was only when they were private. The thirteen year old half-demon sped along on his way to the village. He had faced many demons before; this one should be no problem.

When Inuyasha arrived in the village, he was shocked at what he saw. There was not one demon, there were three. He had never taken on something as massive as one of the demons. All three of them put together would be very hard to beat, if he could do it at all. He placed Kikyo on the ground out of harms way. Inuyasha called out in his arrogant manner:

"Hey! Get you're a down here and fight like a man! You other two also! Fight someone that can take you on!" The giant demons strode up looking down at Inuyasha and laughing.

"I'll show you!" Inuyasha roared, and flung himself into the air. He slashed out with his claws, merely managing to scratch one on the shoulder. The biggest demon, who called his self Swallew, carried a club the size of a house. He swung the massive item at Inuyasha, who dodged smartly to the side. The other two lunged at him with great agility, knocking him to the ground. The demons laughed again. They stomped on Inuyasha until blood came out of his mouth, laughing the whole time.

Kikyo watched from the assorted mass of villagers the scene taking place. She needed to do something. Spotting a bow and arrow from a fallen warrior on the ground, she took it, aiming an arrow right at the head of the big one. She pulled back on the bowstring and let the arrow fly, and to the shock of everyone in the massed audience, the arrow turned blue with power and aura. The arrow struck Swallew right in the middle of his forehead. He toppled over dead in an instant. The other two fled in terror.

Kikyo was the first person up there to check on Inuyasha. He was barely breathing. His legs were bleeding, and crushed. Kikyo knelt beside him and wept, for she did not want this to be the end of Inuyasha. Many others came to the scene. Since there was no hospital, Kikyo would take care of Inuyasha herself.

Kikyo had Inuyasha laid down on her bed. His wounds were bleeding badly from the thighs, and there was only one way to get to that. She would have to strip him down. Kikyo carefully took off his robe; she had to turn her head. She would feel guilty about this, but she had to do it. She forced her head back around. She applied a dressing to his upper leg, making sure she didn't touch anything other than necessary. When she had him all cleaned up, she covered him up and let him rest. She sat by the bed, for hours and hours at a time. She watched every breath he made, and every one he didn't. She would feel terrible if he died.

Inuyasha opened his eyes. He blinked several times at the light he was seeing. His head felt like it was on fire. He couldn't move. He looked around the room and saw Kikyo by the bed. He was in her house, he concluded.

"Ki-ky-o," he managed to choke. Kikyo smiled at him sweetly.

"Inuyasha, I'm so glad you're awake! I've missed you so much! I love you!" He had already fallen back asleep.

The next time he arose, he did so without so much pain. He could talk clearly, and even felt fit enough to run about. He looked at Kikyo.

"Hey Kikyo. Goo-….. Why the h am I naked?" he looked furious. "Who undressed me?" he asked. Kikyo blushed. "I did, Inuyasha." Inuyasha turned blood-red. The thought of Kikyo seeing his manhood was extreme. He didn't like to think about it. He was so embarrassed.

"I had to do it, Inuyasha, your life was at stake. I promise I didn't do anything to you if that makes you feel a bit better. I looked away as much as I could." She smiled. What she said comforted him a little.

"I trust you, Kikyo," Inuyasha said. Kikyo looked at him.

"As do I, Inuyasha," she said. They looked at each other one more time and then the kissed. It wasn't a peck on the lip this time either. It was the real thing.

* * *

**I hope you liked. Please read and review! Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate it very much. Enjoy the next chapter in the Inuyasha Chronicles when you read it also.**


	4. Chapter 3 The Saddest Day of their Lives

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its glorious characters

(Bolded letters are part of the poem)

Chapter 3 The Saddest Day of Their Lives

**5 years later than that of the previous**

Inuyasha and Kikyo kissed for what could be their final time. Both are now young adults at 18 and have to go their separate ways. Kikyo, she has to go do her private training with Midiroku and Inuyasha is going off to be a warrior. There is a possibility that they may never see each other again. Then again, they may meet up after Kikyo's training. There whole lives were dictated on a fifty-fifty chance of seeing each other again.

As they walked down their different paths they reflected on their feelings for the situation. Inuyasha would again have no body. She would be lonely.

**He'd once again be outcast,**

**And she'd be bullied too,**

**Their friendship may never last**

**What will they do?**

**Kikyo-Without Inuyasha I'd sit down and cry!**

**Inuyasha-Without Kikyo I'm filled with pain inside!**

**Kikyo-I couldn't live, I couldn't breathe**

**Inuyasha-I couldn't give, I couldn't see!**

**Both-I'd be ****soooo****lonelyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

They both realized that they couldn't live without eachother.


	5. Chapter 4 The Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its delightful characters Chapter 4. The Reunion 

Inuyasha was doing well as a warrior. He had slain many demons that terrorized the area he was in. He hadn't had a date since Kikyo. Kikyo was his one true love. He spent all his time thinking about her, dreaming about her. He wondered how she was doing. He wished her to be doing okay. He still loved her and didn't want anything wrong to happen to her.

Inuyasha was now twenty-three years old. It was five years ago when he had to say goodbye to one of the angels in his life. He still hoped, he prayed that he would be with her again. Now that Inuyasha was traveling, he decided to go back to the spot where he and Kikyo first met. He ran like he always used to with Kikyo upon his back to get there. He decided that when he gets old, he will live there… maybe even with Kikyo

When Inuyasha arrived he sat in the tree in which he once fell out of and took a nap. The hot summer sun felt good under the swaying canopy of the tree. When he awoke, he was startled to find that he was no longer on the tree. He was tied in a velvety, silky substance that plastered him to the wall. He looked around to see his surroundings. He was mortified when he seen a giant spider demon..

"Let me outta here!" cried Inuyasha. He struggled vainly to get the silk off of him. The spider chuckled.

"The tighter you push it the tighter it will squeeze you!" He grinned evilly. "At lunchtime, I will serve you to my children, and their children." Inuyasha grimaced when he realized there was no way out.

Kikyo was now a wandering priestess in charge of the shikon jewel. She wanted to visit the spot where she first met Inuyasha. It seemed so romantic. Luckily, her training spot was near the cave. Who knows, she thought, maybe she would meet him there. Not likely she concluded after weighing the odds. It wouldn't be long until she got there. Only a couple of hours; at feeding time.

After the first hour Kikyo stopped and had a lunch break. She spread out everything she needed to eat. A trout, flint, tinder, and spices and herbs. She cooked the trout the way Inuyasha had taught her how, and she thought about him as she ate it.

When Kikyo got there, she heard screaming from a nearby cave. The screaming sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it. She ran to the cave, her bow and arrow drawn.

She saw it swarming with large baby demon spiders, and in the middle she saw Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!!!!!" she yelled out. All of the spiders stopped in their tracks. They wheeled around to face Kikyo, who blasted them with arrows. "She slowly made her way through the crowd and to Inuyasha. She tore him lose with one of her arrows. Inuyasha was upon the spiders like a mad beast. He ripped and hacked, while Kikyo drew and fired. Pretty soon all the spiders were gone. They walked out into the sunlight and sat under the big tree. They talked of everything they had done in the last five years.

**After the marriage**

Inuyasha and Kikyo have a baby. Find out its exciting journey in Inuyasha Chronicles the Next Generation

Sorry about the briefness of this one. Thank you reviewers that have been with me since the beginning! I will write the Next Generation soon.


End file.
